


The Med Bay

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, Keith and Regris are best friends, M/M, Training, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Ulaz training Regris and Keith in the med bay.





	The Med Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the eleventh story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz.

"The Med Bay"

"Regris, are you ready?" Keith called out.

"Give me a tick!" Regris yelled back, and exactly one tick later, he exited his room. He and Keith were scheduled to work with Ulaz in the med bay to see if either one had an aptitude for medicine.

Keith had been allowed to go get Regris by himself. It had been two deca-phoebes since the kits met, but they had become the best of friends. In that time, Keith had made leaps and bounds in his training. He was able to navigate the corridors of headquarters without bumping into anyone or anything, even if an unexpected obstacle obstructed the kit's path, he stepped around it and continued on his way.

The two kits made their way to the med bay and located Ulaz in his office.

"Papa, we're here," Keith announced.

Ulaz looked up from his data pad. "Wonderful. Now, we have a full quintant ahead of us. We will check on the patients that had to stay for overnight observation, which is quite a lot, and take care of any new patients. During the quintant, a shipment of supplies should come in, and we get to log in the supplies and put them away. I will teach you which compounds and medicinal herbs work best in which situations and which ones to avoid. Even if neither of you show an aptitude for medicine, this knowledge will be invaluable later in life."

It ended up being a long and boring quintant for the kits as they found it interesting but not interesting enough where they could see themselves doing it. Ulaz's patients were pleased to see the kits helping out. Most of them had seen Regris before, but they hadn't encountered the pale kit with the unusual eyes before. They were astonished to learn that he was blind. He moved around well for not being able to see. Keith and Regris both received head pets from the patients that were able to.

Once the rounds were done, Ulaz took the time to educate the kits on the various remedies, letting them smell them (and telling Keith what color they were). Their lesson had to be interrupted by lunch which was delivered by Thace. The little group of four ate their lunch in Ulaz's office, Keith sandwiched between his Dads.

When lunch was over, Thace nuzzled each of the trio, and he left, Ulaz went back to the lesson, which was once again interrupted by the arrival of the shipment Ulaz was expecting. Ulaz melded his lesson with the supplies he just received.

Two very tired kits made their way to their nest rooms at the end of Ulaz's shift, but Regris didn't know if he would be able to make it that far, so Keith offered to let him nap in the nest he had in his room. They curled up in Keith's nest, falling asleep easily given how tired they were.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note 2: Ulaz messaged Regris's pack to let them know their kit was napping in Keith's room and was okay. He also took a picture and sent it to the pack for visual confirmation.


End file.
